ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Jack
, formerly known as , or just , is the fourth Ultra to have come to Earth. Physiology While nearly identical in appearance to the original Ultraman, the red pattern on Ultraman Jack's silver suit is slightly different, and he can be distinguished by his shorter "pants," fuller "sleeves" and "kneepads," and pinstripes along the red areas. Ultraman Jack is one of the few Ultras who does not require a transformation device. Hideki Go, the human host for Ultraman Jack, simply raises his hands to transform at will when Ultraman Jack signals him to do so, or sometimes even against his will in a very desperate situation. Also, there are times when Hideki Go tries to transform, only to have the process blocked due to Ultraman Jack refusing to transform under the circumstances. Character Design As the new generation after Ultraman and Ultraseven, Tsuburaya Productions made the design similar to Original Ultraman. Some of the changes included were the Ultra Bracelet, the stripes on his body, and his color timer was modified as well. History The Return of Ultraman A racer named Hideki Goh was caught in the middle of the battle between two monsters, and was mortally wounded when rescuing a young boy, eventually dying as he arrived at the hospital. Just minutes before they removed the body from the room, Ultraman Jack came to him much like Ultraman did to Shin Hayata five years ago. Impressed by his previous act of heroism, Jack had made Hideki Goh his host and revived him. Shortly afterwards, Goh used his power unknowingly for the first time to defeat Earthtron, a monster that was attacking a mountain village. After Jack defeated Earthtron, Goh applied for MAT and quickly passed their tests with flying colors. After learning to control Jack's power while defeating Takkong, Goh, Jack, and MAT would continue to fight monsters and aliens for nearly a year. After a defeat from Bemstar, Ultraseven gave Jack a new device called the Ultra Bracelet which has helped him even further. Over time Jack's skills and strength increased. When the alien known as Bat entered one of Goh's dreams, Jack began to have nightmares about Zetton, a monster that nearly killed the original Ultraman. Once Bat made himself known, he used a second Zetton to terrorize Tokyo while keeping Goh's friends hostage by having Zetton hold them. Jack put his life on the line to save Goh's friends, and after impaling Bat with the Ultra Lance, Zetton was quickly taken down. This proved that Ultras can take down Zetton. Jack then flew back to M78 to aid the others against Alien Bat's invasion. Afterwards, Jack returned to Earth to help other Ultras in their time of need. Ultraman Jack is one of the few Ultras to remain in contact with his human host. Hideki Goh still serves as a vessel for the mighty alien warrior, as seen in the Ultraman Mebius series and movies. Ultraman Ace Ultraman Jack reappeared in Ultraman Ace episodes 1,13,14, 26 and 27. Jack first appeared with the other Ultra brothers to rescue Hokuto Seiji and Yuuko Minami after they were dead. Jack also went with the Ultra brothers to the planet Golgatha and found out that there was his name on a cross when some cold wind managed to get the Ultra brothers. Him and the rest of the Ultramen gave enough power to Ace flew back to Earth. Jack also went to rescue Ultraman Ace after he sent the SOS after Ace was turned into stone by someone and he tried to rescue Ultraman after he got ambushed but he got turned into stone himself. Later, Ace "de-turn" him and the rest of Ultra Bothers and brought Father back to land of light as he gave all his energy to Ace to save him. Ultraman Taro Ultraman Jack reappeared in Episodes 1, 25, 26, 27, 40, and 52. Hideki Goh also reappeared along with the Ultra Brothers in episode 40. Ultraman Jack, with the Ultra brothers revived Kotaro after he died in a plane crash. Ultraman Jack was seen fighting Temporer with the other Ultra brothers.Ultraman Jack also got defeated by Tyrant. he sent the SOS but tyrant destroyed it and went on. Ultraman Jack also appeared chasing Dorobon down and kept following him then as Hideki Goh, he talked to Kotaro and said he was going to do Dorobon's deal and when he arose Dorobon gave him the ship and then Dorobon took off his color timer and then, Ultraman Jack deflated. Taro saved him and put his color timer back on him and they left for M78 Ultraman Leo Ultraman Jack reappeared in episodes 34, 38, and 39. Ultraman Jack went to get Ultraseven's Ultra Eye but he was stopped by Ashuran and Jack couldn't fight him with the Capsule monster, Sevengar in hand, so he fled to Earth and gave Seven's human form Sevengar to fight Ashuran. Sevengar was winning but when he is going finish Ashuran off, but his time limt off out of time. Later, he and Leo fought and defeat Ashuran. He took Seven's Ultra Eye and went back to Land of Light to fix it. The evil Alien Babalou managed to trap Astra, Ultraman Leo's younger brother, and tranformed into him to fool the Ultras. Astra flew to the Land of Light, and after being followed by the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace), he managed to steal the Ultra Key. The Ultra-homeworld fell out of its orbit, and was heading toward a collision with the Earth. When he was going to escape, he was stopped by Ultraman, and the two had a short fight, but "Astra" escaped and flew to Earth. The other brother assisted the Ultraman. He told them that it was not Babalou who stole the Ultra Key, but "Astra". The Ultras were shocked and chased him all the way to Earth but not before informing Ultraseven that Astra took the Ultra Key. Dan Moroboshi told Gen Otori about the incident. Gen was shocked, and after "Astra" arrived on Earth, Dan tried to stop him using his Ultra powers as the Ultra Brothers landed on Earth. Thinking that harm might come to his brother, Gen would not be held off by Dan and the two started to fight. The Ultra Brothers fought the "Astra" in hope to retrieve the Ultra Key. Ultraman managed to hurt Astra but he managed to get up. Dan Moroboshi beat Gen Otori unconscious and he began to use his Ultra powers to weaken Astra. However, Gen recovered and beat Dan rendering him unconscious. He transformed into Ultraman Leo. After a hard battle against the four Ultra Brothers, he helped the beaten Astra, asked him what he did but Astra did not answer. He begged the brothers to stop. They denied his request and told Leo that the consequence of stealing the Key was the collision of the Land of Light with Earth. At that same moment, the Land of Light was getting closer to Earth, and natural disasters started to occur. Massive earthquakes created gigantic fissures on the ground. The Ultra Brothers renewed their attack against Leo and Astra. After a short battle, the Ultra Brothers had no choice but to use their Specium Rays against Astra. Leo, however, shielded Astra with his body, causing serious damage and fell to the ground. "Astra" mocked the Ultra Brothers and was about to shoot them using the Key. Suddenly, a mighty thunder and lightning from the sky hit "Astra", knocking him to the ground. The Ultra Key broke into two pieces. Out of the blue, Ultraman King appeared, and after saluting Zoffy, he told the Ultras to see the true nature of "Astra". He fired his ray to "Astra", removing the disguise to reveal Alien Babalou . Ultraman King ordered the brothers to return to the Land of Light while Leo, recovered, flew to where the real Astra was imprisoned. Returning to Earth, the UN was about to launch a rocket to destroy the in-coming planet while Dan and the MAC prepared for a counter-attack. Leo and Astra, reunited, used their power to restore the key. Alien Babalou, dismayed at the return of Astra, fought both of them in hope to retrieve the key. While Dan and the MAC distracted Babalou, Astra tried to return the key to the Land of Light but was stopped by Babalou's chain. The more powerful Leo assisted and held the alien long enough for Astra to fly off to the planet of the Ultras. Leo killed Babalou with his kick and Astra managed to return the Key to its rightful place. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Ultraman Jack reappeared in this movie. Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Jack reappeared in episodes 45 and 50 of the series also Hideki Goh. Goh Hideki saw that Deathrem had GUYS captive but Deathrem told him that he can't transform or else they will die. After Mebius was defeated Hideki Goh talked with Mebius and then Mebius went out to fight again. After the people had confidence in Mebius Deathrem decide to destroy GUYS but Hideki Goh transformed into Jack and blocked the fireballs that Deathrem sent. After Mebius used the Mebium Burst Jack helped him with the Specium Beam and Hideki Goh was seen at the end driving away. At the end of the series Jack went to help the Ultra Brothers unblock the sun's block. Jack talked to Ikaruga George saying they shouldn't give up. Jack use the specium beam to unblock the sun Ultraman Mebius and Brothers Ultraman Jack appeared in this movie as one of the ones who sealed U-killasaurs and had to become Hideki Goh. Jack came to save Mebius when he was imprisoned by Alien Guts and Alien Nackle but got captured himself. Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Ultraman Jack reappeared in this movie as one of the main protagonists. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Jack is one of the many ultras that appeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Although not playing a prominent role in the film, Ultraman Jack joins Ultraman Ace and Ultraman 80 in trying to fend off the evil Ultraman Belial from reaching the Plasma Spark while they are inside the Spark Tower itself. Despite the three ultras' combined efforts, Ultraman Belial brushed off their assaults and defeated all three of them with the Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman Jack was then frozen along with the Land of Light and its population when it froze over after Belial stole the Plasma Spark, however he was freed also with them when the Spark was returned by Ultraman Zero. Ultraman Retsuden Before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton, Alien Bat unleashed 5 other monsters: Antlar, Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Velokron, each more powerful than before. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms in the Land of Light and flew to Dyna's Earth to help Ultraman Zero. The five Legendary Ultra Brothers arrived in the fray, and Ultraman Jack fought against his old opponent Black King. After a relatively short battle, Ultraman used his one signature moves, the Ultra Lance, and destroyed Black King once again. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Ultraman Jack participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras that came from other universe and their allies against Evil side. While in their midst battle, Darker Gale turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over an unknown warrior appeared and faced Darker Gale but like others he also turned into a Spark Doll. The location of Jack's doll is unknown. At the end of the seies Jack was probably back to normal and went back to nebula M78. Profile * Color timer activity time: 3 minutes *Height: 40 m (Can also be micronized to the same extent, or can temporarily become human sized) *Weight: 35,000 t *Age: 17,000 years *Flight speed: Mach 5 *Traveling speed: 800 km per hour *Underwater speed: 220 knots *Jump distance: 800 m *Grip: 100 000 tons *Hearing: Can hear a falling needle tip 200 km away *Head: Two thousand times as hard as iron *Occupation: After the his time on earth he has become the teacher of the Space Garrison's dojo. Branch length is set after the name of a specific branch is unknown. *Hobbies: Climbing *Family structure **Father: Secretary of Science and Technology **Mother: A worker at the Space Garrison's Information Center **Wife: Sister of Mother of Ultra (Revealed from an article in a magazine feature learning Shogakukan) Techniques Ray Techniques *'Specium Ray': Jack can fire the Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a lower case "+" style beam . It's exactly like Ultraman's Specium Ray. It can obliterate monsters in one shot. *'Cinerama Shot': Jack's "L" style beam attack. It can destroy monsters in one shot. The attack is said to be 10 times more powerful than Ultraseven's Wide Shot *'Ultra Slash': Jack can fire the Ultra-Slash from his hand. Same as Ultraman's and Zoffy's. Can slice through monsters easily. *'Fog Beam': Jack can fire a stream of energy from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Similar to Ultraman's Slash Ray. *'Eye Beams': Jack can fire powerful energy beams from his eyes. *'Palm Fireball': Jack can send out a fireball from his palm. *'Ultra Shot': Jack can fire an energy beam from his hand in a similar style to the M87. Physical Techiques *'Ultra Kick': A Powerfull kick that can cut off a monster's head.It was Used in episode 27. *'Meteor Kick': Kick the enemy while dived up high in the sky.Use to jump over the barrier that Kingsaurus III created. *'Ultra Spin Kick: '''Kick the enemy while backward rotation while jumped up high in the sky, *'Ultra Lifter': A Techiques Jack uses to lift the enemy. *'Ultra Chop': A chop Techique. *'Dive Kick': A diving kick. *'Flying Kick':A skill to kick with both feet squarely. *'Ultra Body Drop': A throwing techique. *'Brain Buster': Skill to hold the enemy in his arms,the body of the enemy in the front and collapsed in his back. *'Ultra Physic powers: A technique to lift up objects mentally. Other Techniques *'''Ultra Bracelet: A multi-purpose weapon that can be used like the Eye Slugger, but can also transform into a lance, a cross, shield, and a light reflector. It can even put back together a dismembered Ultraman. *'Ultra Lance': A lance made from the Ultra Bracelet. It can destroy monster in one hit. *'Ultra Spark': A spark made from the Ultra Bracelet. It can cut down opponents easily. It is used frequently by Jack. *'Ultra Barrier': A telekinetic barrier that is powerful enough to turn back a tidal wave. Possibly one of the most elaborate displays of movements for any Ultra ability. *'Ultra Frost': Jack can fire an ice beam attack that can defrost any frozen monsters. *'Body Spark': Jack can send electric shock waves though his body. Used to shock monsters who are grabbing hold of Jack. *'Ultra Hurricane': Jack can spin an enemy in the air and shoot the Specium Ray to destroy the enemy. First used in episode 51 when he fights Alien Bat and Zetton II. *'Ultra Shield': Jack is equipped with a shield on his Ultra Bracelet. First used in against Snowgon to reflect her freeze mist. *'Ultra Spin': Jack raises the gust for fast spin. Used in episode 14. *'Ultra V-Barrier': Combination Techiques *'Grand Spark': Jack can combined his Specium ray or Cinerama shot with other Ultras to form a powerful attack. *'Ultra Grand Wall': Used in Superior 8 Brothers to block Giga Khimaira's shocker. *'Superior Strike': Is a combination of 8 Ultra Brothers firing each of their finishing move. First used on Giga Chimera's Mouth that performed Disaster Burst. *'Ultra Superior': Is a combination of 8 Ultra Brothers firing all of their finishing moves. First used to destroy Giga Chimera in Space. *'Final Cross Shield': *'Combo Beam': Specium Ray B.jpg|Specium Ray Jack Cinerama Shot.png|Cinerama Shot Jack Ultra Slash.png|Ultra Slash Ultraman-Jack-Fog-Beam.jpg|Fog Beam Ultraman-Jack-Hand-Blast 2.jpg|Ultra Shot Ultraman-Jack-Ultra-Kick.jpg|Ultra Kick Ultra Lance e.jpg|Ultra Lance Ultra Barrier Jack.jpg|Ultra Barrier Ultra Shield 2.jpg|Ultra Shield Jack Ultra Spin.jpg|Ultra Spin Grand Spark Jack.jpg|Grand Spark Ultra Grand Wall. Etc.jpg|Ultra Grand Wall Ultra Superior.jpg|Ultra Superior Jack Ultra V Barrier.jpg|Ultra V-Barrier Final Cross Shield.jpg|Final Cross Shield Jack, Ace, 80 Combo Beam.png|Combo Beam Spark Doll Ultraman Jack became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. He was likely kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, or was lost somewhere. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Ultraman Jack's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and departs Earth to return home. Video Game Appearances Ultraman Fighting Evolution Jack appears in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 and 3 Ultraman Monster Crisis Jack also appears in Ultraman: Monster Crisis, as the main protagonist. Transformation Will Power: Hideki Goh can transform into Ultraman Jack by sheer will, permitting that Jack allows him to. This is mostly signified by Go waving or holding one of his arms above his body and Ultraman Jack is activated. At desperate times, Ultraman Jack can transform instantaneously. Gallery Jack_I.png Ultraman_Jack_12.jpg Ultraman Jack 16.jpg Ultraman-Jack-Ultra-Bracelet 2.jpg Ultraman_Jack_beam_pose.png Ultraman_Jack_stick.png Ultraman_Jack_14.jpg 056ee7d3Jack.png Ultraman Jack 15.jpg Cross_Jack.jpg Ultraman Jack 17.jpg jack seven.jpg|Jack and Seven jack sunset.jpg|Ultraman Jack fighting in sunset seugn.jpg Ultraman-Jack2.jpg jack fight!!!!!.jpg jack fire.jpg jack.jpg jack ganbate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg jack poster.jpg Ultrmn Jck td.JPG Ultrmn Jack albm.JPG|An album for Ultraman Jack Ultraman-Jack-Water.png HEAAH!.jpg jack winter.jpg Arstron-Ultraman-Jack 2.jpg images oo.jpeg Jack_v_Ghostron.png|Ultraman Jack vs Ghostron DsV.jpg|Ultraman Jack's transformation from the original series ultraman Jack's design.png|How Jack appears in Ultraman Taro 0702.jpeg|Ultraman Jack after his Color Timer had been taken away from Dorobon.Ultra Brothers Thai_Jack.png|Chaiyo's Jack Ultraman brother.jpg|Ultraman Jack with the Ultra Brothers in Mebius Movie Ultraman-Mebius-And-Brothers.jpg|Ultraman Taro,Jack,Hayata,Ace,Mebius,Seven and Zoffy Ultraman-Jack-Mebius.jpg Ultraman-Jack-Mebius1.jpg Ultraman-Jack-Mebius2.jpg Jack.png Superior-8-Ultra-Brothers.jpg|Ultraman, Jack,Ace,Mebius,Hayata and Seven in Superior 8 Ultraman Jack (Glitter).JPG|Jack Glitter Ultraman-Jack-Saga.jpg|Ultraman Jack In Ultraman Saga Ultraman_Jack2.jpg Chara_18.png Imagejdjjrjrjdjiiiiiijjiijjji.jpg Imagejrrififjfjfirijiiiiii.jpg Seven 3838.jpg Jack 188888.jpg Snowgon-Jack.jpg Snowgon v Jack 2.png Ultraman-Jack-Sunset.jpg Gudon-Twin-Tail-Jack.jpg Black-King-Nackle-Jack.jpg Ultraman jack5.jpg Ultraman jack3.jpg Ultraman jack2.jpg Ultra93.jpg Ultra88.jpg C wW5FpeIZl- -ultraman-jack-4.jpg Kingbockle.jpg Img108.jpg Img1797.jpg Img1258.jpg Img1214.jpg Aastron.jpg Batto.jpg Nokogirin2.jpg Enjuku.jpg Beacon99.jpg DSAFD.JPG Mognezun-0.jpg Magnedon-0.jpg Jack v Snow.png Jack v Arst.png Jack 192929838383.jpg nokodunkey.jpg|Ultraman Jack vs. Nokogirin Shuwaaaaaaatch!.JPG SPECIUM RAAY!.JPG Sadora and Detton vs. Jack 2.jpg Sadora and Detton vs. Jack.jpg 10406982 579380308848498 3478214067825750348 n.jpg Mreoi.jpg|Takkong and Twin Tail fighting Ultraman Jack in a monster illustaration. Merchandise *Ultraman Jack/Merchandise 255px-Spark_Doll_Jack.png|Ultraman Jack Spark Doll 518201313831PM_ULTRA-ACT_ULTRAMAN_JACK_02.jpg|Ultra Act: Jack! 8621343789.jpg 518201313832PM_ULTRA-ACT_ULTRAMAN_JACK_06.jpg See also *Hideki Go - Jack's human host *The Return of Ultraman - Ultraman Jack's debut and star series Trivia *In the Malysian dub of Ultraman Ace episode 14, Ultraman Jack is called "Ultraman Shinian". *Jack's name was decided by a contest held by Tsuburaya and Bandai, which was held after licensing issues over the Ultraman's name. *Jack is the first instance of an Ultra being afraid to fight a monster (Alien Bat's Zetton). *In Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Jack was potrayed by the same suit used for Ultraman with more silver than red, and also red gloves and boots. He also didn't have his Ultra bracelet. *Jack was the first Ultra not to fight an evil clone or imitation of himself in his original series. Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultras from land of light Category:Showa Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest